bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother Canada 7
is the upcoming seventh season of Big Brother Canada. Background After the hiatus prior to season 6, it was announced that it would be returning. It was announced via Twitter by various users. Big Brother Canada (BigBrotherCA). “It's official �� #BBCAN7". 4 June 2018, 12:00 PM. Tweet.Global TV (GlobalTV). “Big news! �� #BBCeleb2 #BBCAN7". 4 June 2018, 8:20 AM. Tweet.Global TV (GlobalTV). "SEASON 7. 2019. CONFIRMED. #BBCAN7 #YouCanAndYouWill @BigBrotherCA @GlobalTV". 4 June 2018, 8:20 AM. Tweet. It was later teased by production that the theme would be spy, 007 themed. Global TV (GlobalTV). "Mark your calendars: #BBCAN7 is coming at you March 6 ��". 21 January 2019, 3:30 PM. Tweet. Airing Schedule On January 21, 2019, Corus announced the airing schedule for the season: Toronto, Canada – Big Brother Canada is back! Global announced today the seventh season of its monster hit reality series Big Brother Canada premieres Wednesday, March 6 at 7 p.m. ET/PT. The reality juggernaut returns to Global’s schedule three nights a week on Wednesdays at 7 p.m. ET/PT, Thursdays at 8 p.m. ET/PT, and Sundays at 8 p.m. ET/PT. Hosted by Arisa Cox, the award-winning series takes viewers on a wild ride filled with socially savvy, and not so savvy, houseguests, unpredictable twists, unforgettable challenges, and jaw-dropping drama. Cast Reveal Before the cast was revealed on February 27, 2019, Global News accidentally three of the housemates that were gonna be on the season. The three leaked housemates were Kyra Shenker, Kailyn Archer, and Mark Drelich.Big Brother Daily (_BBCanada). “Big Brother Canada 7 houseguests Kyra Shenker, Kailyn Archer and Mark Drelich #BBCAN7” 27 February 2019, 1:23 PM. Tweet. However, moments later, the videos were taken down but the links were still active.The Big Brother Wiki (bigbrotherwikia). “Looks like @globalnews screwed up cause the videos are gone but the links are still live. #BBCAN7” 27 February 2019, 12:54 PM. Tweet. The housemates were then officially revealed a few hours later at 3:00 PM Eastern. The House The house was once again designed by Canadian Screen Award winner, Peter Faragher. He stated that when he got the call from producer Erin Brock informing him of the spy theme, he stated, "It was a gift. I have been devotee to spy culture, novels, films since I was a little kid. Love it, love it, love it. And it was sort of just like 'oh now I can do a homage to the production designer and some of my favorite movies of all time.'">Big Brother Videos. “Big Brother Canada Season 7 Preview Special #BBCAN7.” YouTube, ET Canada, 5 March 2019. Retrieved 6 March 2019. This year's house remains at the same location as previous year at Studio 550 in Etobicoke, ON. House Photos The house was revealed on February 25th, 2019 on the official website. The photos confirmed the 007 Spy Theme. BBCAN7 House - Backyard Entrance.jpg|Backyard Entrance BBCAN7 House - Backyard.jpg|Backyard BBCAN7 House - Bathroom Hallway.jpg|Bathroom Hallway BBCAN7 House - Bathroom 2.jpg|Bathroom BBCAN7 House - Bathroom.jpg|Bathroom BBCAN7 House - Bedroom 1.jpg|Bedroom BBCAN7 House - Bedroom 2.jpg|Bedroom BBCAN7 House - Diary Room Hallway.jpg|Diary Room Hallway BBCAN7 House - Diary Room.jpg|Diary Room BBCAN7 House - Dining Room.jpg|Dining Room BBCAN7 House - Eye.jpg|The Eye BBCAN7 House - Front Door.jpg|Front Door BBCAN7 House - HOH Bathroom.jpg|HOH Bathroom BBCAN7 House - HOH Room 2.jpg|HOH Room BBCAN7 House - HOH Room.jpg|HOH Room BBCAN7 House - HOH Room Entrance.jpg|HOH Room Entrance BBCAN7 House - Kitchen.jpg|Kitchen BBCAN7 House - Living Room.jpg|Living Room BBCAN7 House - Upper Living Room.jpg|Living Room BBCAN7 House - Mainframe.jpg|Mainframe BBCAN7 House - Have-Not Room.jpg|Have-Not Room BBCAN7 House - Upstairs Lounge.jpg|Upstairs Lounge ET Canada Season Preview One day before the premiere, ET Canada continued their tradition of holding a season preview of inside the house, the contestants, and the first Head of Household competition. This season, it was held the night before the premiere on March 5, 2019. This year's show is sponsored by the new furnishing sponsor, Leon’sBig Brother Videos. “Big Brother Canada Season 7 Preview Special #BBCAN7.” YouTube, ET Canada, 5 March 2019. Retrieved 6 March 2019. Grand Prize Once again, in addition to the $100,000 prize, a number of sponsors will be giving away prizes. The Brick's parent company, Leon’s, will be replacing the longtime sponsor with a $25,000 furniture makeover. New sponsor, Summer Fresh, will contribute "$10,000 worth of groceries". Contiki will now replace Air Transat's prize from last season with their own "unforgettable trip for two anywhere in the world". Sponsors On February 25, 2019, Corus Entertainment announced the new and returning sponsors to the show. The following will have sponsors in the game: * As a returning sponsor, Wendy’s® is back all season with the help of its highly popular and crave-worthy “Drive Thru” pantry. Once again, the victorious Head of Household (HOH) will be rewarded with a weekly indulgence served up by some familiar faces. In addition, houseguests will be working up a sweat with a spicy POV challenge inspired by Wendy’s® 100% all-Canadian chicken, rewarding the winner with a $5,000 cash prize. And finally, with the help of their fresh never frozen Canadian beef, a juicy task will have the houseguests feeling hangry. * As well as being the new #BBCAN home furnishing provider, new sponsor Leon’s becomes part of the Big Brother Canada family as a grand prize provider rewarding this season’s winner with a $25,000 home furnishing makeover from Leon’s. The house will feature a newly added, furnished space called the Leon’s Lounge, as well as custom elements including an eye-catching fish tank. Starting today, Canadians can head to BigBrotherCanada.ca and vote for one of two Leon’s-furnished looks to be featured in the Leon’s Lounge. For an advance sneak peek of the winning room, fans can watch ET Canada on Tuesday, March 5 at 7:30 p.m. ET/PT and also catch the exclusive reveal of this year’s top secret abode. *Additional grand prizing this season includes $10,000 worth of groceries courtesy of Summer Fresh for one lucky competitor. Summer Fresh will also be stocking the house with fresh, flavourful, and nutritious snacks including gourmet hummus, dips, and salads that houseguests can feel good about every day. *Then, the victorious houseguest can travel with no regrets as Contiki comes on board as a season long sponsor and grand prize contributor. The winner and a guest will be rewarded with the trip of a lifetime anywhere in the world when Contiki whisks them away on an adventure that will inspire and excite during this memorable experience. *As part of their in-house experience this season, houseguests will put their skills to the test during a custom challenge inspired by OLG’s many games. *Houseguests will also enjoy other rewarding moments with the help of season-long sponsor Skechers, supplying the weekly HOH winner with a new pair of shoes to get around the house with ease and comfort. Leon’s Lounge "The house will feature a newly added, furnished space called the Leon’s Lounge, as well as custom elements including an eye-catching fish tank. Starting today (February 25, 2019), Canadians can head to BigBrotherCanada.ca and vote for one of two Leon’s-furnished looks to be featured in the Leon’s Lounge." The weekly votes were the following: Twists *'First To Enter:' Starting the day the cast was revealed, the public voted to send one houseguest into the house first via the Leon's Lounge. The houseguest sent into the lounge will have special intel to start their game. *'Wildcard Houseguest:' Once again, similar to season 2, season 4, and season 6, Canada will vote one additional houseguest into the house. *'Blood Power of Veto:' Houseguests Shortlist Voting History Competition History Have/Have-Nots History Game History Trivia Ratings References External Links * Global Official Site * Wikipedia Page Category:Seasons Category:Canada (English) Seasons